What Is Unseen
by texaspeaceandlove
Summary: This fanfiction tells the story we DONT see in the 7th book. The moments between Ron and Hermione that J.K doesn't show us through Harry's eyes during their search for Horocruxes. The love, humor, and danger. Read and Review Please!


A/N: This is my first fan fiction in a LONG time. It is taken from the Deathly Hallows book and it will follow all the moments between Ron and Hermione that you didn't read about. Each of my chapters will cover my interpretation of several unseen moments from the book. But just to be clear I wont be detailing EVERY moment Ron and Hermione have separately, just their moments together or with Harry. Enjoy!

[][][][]

Chapter 1

Ron heard a loud pop from outside; he quickly scrambled to his feet from the couch nearly tripping over his father's legs as he ran to the door. Since the recent protective charms had been added guests would have to apparate to a further distance and walk about a mile to The Burrow. Ron knew Hermione was there before he saw her entirely. Today was the day she arrived; meaning she had also erased herself from her parent's memory.

She walked quickly toward The Burrow, her hair straight with a small barrette holding a chunk of her hair out of her face. She was carrying a small beaded bag and Ron only thought on it for a moment before he reached her and realized she was softly crying. Ron pulled his arms up and around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Hermione willingly allowed the hug sobbing deeply into his chest wrapping her arms around his torso.

Time seemed to stand still as they sat there in each other's arms. The last of the summer heat disappeared as the sun vanished over the horizon. Hermione stopped crying but stayed close to Ron, feeling safe among his strong arms. Ron had rested his chin on top of her head trying to find the right words to say. He didn't have to think for long before Hermione finally spoke.

"Lets go inside Ron. Its dangerous to be out here in the darkness" She unwrapped herself from his arms and walked ahead of him wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Ron strode ahead opening the door for her to a chorus of greetings and hugs. He noted that his mother and Ginny seemed to be the only ones that realized anything was the matter with her, he always marveled at how the women in his life always seemed to understand the others. After everyone had said hello and Hermione talked about her summer Ginny took her up to her room to unpack and talk in further detail.

The next couple of days went by slowly with Hermione fussing about her beaded bag while Ron, Fred, and George set out on changing the ghoul in their attic to look like Ron. The thrill of the week came when The Order visited to discuss going to get Harry. Mad-eye Moody took the center of the room looking around to the quiet members staring back up at him, he sighed deeply before slowly striding around with his cane in hand.

"We have agreed that it would be in our best interest and to the safety of Potter to move him before his birthday when his protective charms around his Aunt and Uncles home no longer work. We can't trust The Ministry so Floo Powder and apparation will be out of the question. I believe we will have to travel using brooms, Thestrals, and Hagrid's motorcycle."

Ron looked around the room, all eyes were focused on Mad-eye. He looked to Hermione sitting next to him and noticed the determination and fear intertwined within her eyes. He knew that he too was must have looked the same way cause she gave a faint smile and rested her hand in his squeezing it tightly before returning it to her lap. A soft cough from the back of the room, Hermione turned to see Bill Weasley coming forward from the wall he was leaning against.

"Perhaps I am naive but how can we protect Harry if they will be able to easily identify him?" He said tentatively, a few people nodding in the room.

Mad-eye gave a sinister grin "That's why we will have seven Harry Potters!" he looked around to the group and continued, "we will have a protector to every Harry and they will each fly in a different direction, in case of attack. They shouldn't be able to identify who is the real Harry".

"I think it's a brilliant idea Mad-eye" Hermione started "but I know Harry and he is not going to like the idea of people risking their life for him. He wont like this one bit" Hermione choked up in an almost inaudible whisper. Mad-eye turned to her and grunted.

"That may well be the case miss Granger, and in case we'll have to convince him that it's the best option if he doesn't want to get himself killed." Hermione looked down to the ground and Mad-eye turned back to The Order members "alright then, we'll need six Harry's." His magical eye zoomed around the room landing on every face.

"Ron, you will go by broomstick with Tonks. Hermione, you too by broomstick with Kingsley. Fred and George you will be riding broomstick with Arthur and Remus. Fleur, you will go with Bill on Thestral. Hagrid you'll take Harry on your bike. And Mundungus you'll be coming with me." Ron looked around the room again, he hadn't noticed the short man sitting near the window.

"Does anyone have any protests to this task?" Mad-Eye looked around the group, Mundungus's hand flew up. Mad-Eye sighed and started again "Does anyone EXCEPT for Mundungus have objections?" the hand slowly came down. Not a single hand went up, but Hermione noticed Ginny was upset near Mrs. Weasley and she knew it was due to her lack of involvement in the plans.

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow." Mad-eye finished with a half smirk and exchanged small talk with other members of the order. Ron turned to Hermione to talk but she had already gotten up and was wrapping her arm around Ginny who seemed unnoticed by those chattering.

Ron said goodnight to his family and shuffled himself up to his room where he quickly changed and plopped into his bed. He sat looking up to his ceiling, thinking about the night to come. One floor below Hermione sat in her bed looking up to where she knew was Ron's room. Ginny's soft breathing told her she could now move. Tiptoeing past Ginny's bed, took out her wand whispering softly "lumos". She slowly walked up the stairs and knocked softly on Ron's door hoping she hadn't woken him.

Ron heard a soft tapping on his door, reluctantly he moved from the warmth of his bed to open the door. Hermione's face appeared and she moved in quickly and softly walked over to Ron's bed, sitting on the edge. Ron closed the door softly and walked back to his bed sitting next to Hermione.

"You alright Mione?" Ron whispered toward Hermione who had pulled her knees into her chest and was hugging them tightly.

"I…I guess im just w-worried" she finally said looking at Ron "what if something happens to you o-or Harry?" her voice was shaky filled with doubt. She felt like a child and stopped talking turning her gaze back to the ground.

Ron moved his hand under Hermione's chin and lifted it up so she was now looking at him "I promise you, nothing will happen to me. Yeah? I wouldn't leave you and Harry alone like that, not without a fight". He smirked at her and rubbed her shoulders for comfort, resting his hands on her arms.

She looked down at his hands on her arm and gave a faint smile then sighed feeling foolish. "I guess we are going to need our sleep then aren't we?" she gave a small laugh as she got up from his bed and walked back to the door, leaving Ron on the bed.

She turned around after slowly and quietly opening the door. "Goodnight Ron" she whispered eager to not wake his mother. "Goodnight Hermione" he whispered back and watched her until she shut the door, listening until her footsteps were no longer audible.

[][][][]

Ron sat in silence staring out the window still believing he would see a black hooded figure appear from the night sky. Even after many of the Order had left Ron stayed where he was standing, numbed to the painful loss of Mad-eye. He was only interrupted in his thoughts by Hermione placing an hand on his arm. He jumped slightly then looked over to her noticing that Harry had left.

"Ron? Are you alright?" Hermione's voice was shaky and as he looked over he noticed that she had been crying.

"y-yeah. Where's Harry?" Hermione didn't respond but took his hand in hers leading him to the back door where they both saw Harry leaning against a the gate that bordered The Burrow. Hermione noted that he seemed to be merely looking out into the distance but upon further gazing she saw his twitching slightly. She let go of Ron's hand and walked up to Harry with Ron behind her.

After learning of the visions Harry had seen about the torture of Ollivander Hermione was more worried. He was still letting Voldemort into his thoughts then Voldemort could plant false images. She gave a sigh after she once again explained this fact to Harry, and he merely ignored it. Ron walked behind Harry up to his room only turning around to wish Hermione a goodnight while she walked into Ginny's room. He followed Harry to his room where they fell fast asleep once their heads hit the pillow.

[][][][]

"And that's vhy I belive your prime minister is terribly afraid of vhales" Krum told Hermione who laughed, despite it not being a very good joke. She was surprised to see him at the wedding but didn't contribute much to the conversation. The day had been so rushed that she felt slightly uneasy about the evening, Krum had continued talking to her about his Quidditch conquests, she was only half listening, cluthing her beaded bag tight to her chest. Her heart soothed when Ron interrupted Krum to take her to dance.

Ron was frowning slightly as he took Hermione's hand out to the dance floor but smiled instantly while also feeling slightly embarrassed as he placed his other hand on her waist. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes. The music started up and Ron lead her at a moderate pace around the dance floor smiling down at her.

"My my mister Weasley, you seem to have remembered most of your dancing for the Yule Ball. Your not half bad" Hermione joked with a smile as he continued to lead her around to the lightly paced song.

"You certainly would give me a run for my money Miss Granger" he cooed softly as the music changed from a moderate pace to a slow. Hermione blushed slightly but moved closer for the slower song, she was practically touching Ron as he led her around the dance floor. They danced for what seemed like ages. Mrs. Weasley gave a smile and nudged her husband who watched with a smirk on his face. They knew, everyone knew.

Hermione smiled as Ron gave a little twirl after their dance and felt like her feet were going to fall off. "Ron! I've got to sit for a bit! You've danced the feeling out of my feet!" she paused looking up at him as the guests danced around them. Without thinking as if moving with her heart she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel and walking to where Harry sat disguised.

Ron smirked resisting the urge to pat the place she had kissed. He turned and found his mother near him, he tried to walk over to her but in that instant a small ball of light burst into the canopy. Ron's heart fell into his stomach as he listened to Kingsley's grave message. As soon as it ended he turned to find Hermione and Harry, black figures popping up around him. He dove under a killing curse and connected arms with Hermione, turning on the spot into a noisy crowded street.

[][][][]

A/N: That's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it. Any advice or comments would be lovely and I will begin writing the next part soon.


End file.
